


Sharing is Caring

by iced_american0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Reader, Established Relationship, Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Johnny, dom!johnny, johnny and reader are in relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_american0/pseuds/iced_american0
Summary: After a plan for Y/N and Johnny to have Ten over for dinner and a movie, they can't keep their hands off before Ten arrives.  Walking in on something he shouldn't have, Ten's night just got a whole lot more interesting.---Or, Johnny and Y/N are fucking and Ten walks in on them.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Kudos: 41





	Sharing is Caring

You’d been dating Johnny for just over a year, and you couldn’t be happier. He was an amazing boyfriend and an even better lover, but you could never resist the urge to check out Johnny’s best friend, Ten, when he was around. They’d been inseparable friends since childhood which meant that you were always seeing a lot of him. He was a dancer, the most graceful and incredible dancer you’d ever seen, and it only led you to wonder what kind of positions he could get himself into in the bedroom. But he was Johnny’s best friend and completely off limits, so you shut down those thoughts quickly enough. However, they’d already formed so much that it would never be possible to shut them out completely; you just had to keep your curiosity to yourself.

  
Ten was coming over for dinner per usual. He was trash at cooking, so he frequently ended up at you and Johnny’s apartment to eat. He sent a text saying he was going to be late because of dance practice, so you and Johnny waited to make dinner together.

  
Seeing Johnny in the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up and his button up unbuttoned a few buttons did something to you. You were supposed to be cutting tomatoes, but you’d cut one slice in the last two minutes as your eyes traveled up and down Johnny’s forearms and down his slightly exposed chest.

  
“If you keep looking at me like that, we might be late for dinner.” He didn’t look up from his task, but you could see an eyebrow raise on his forehead. Wetness began to pool in your core, and your cheeks heated.

  
“Maybe I’m not hungry for this.” You set your knife down and walked towards him, drawing your finger up his forearm. The muscles under your finger tensed, and he set down what he was doing before grabbing your wrists and pushing them behind you onto the counter.

  
“Don’t start anything that you don’t intend to finish.” His lips went to your neck where he was undoubtedly sucking a mark there.

  
“I very much intend to _finish_ , Johnny.” You pushed your hips forward and could feel how much he wanted you. He groaned before tapping your thighs, and you wrapped your legs around his hips.

  
“Dinner can wait.” With that, you silenced him with your lips, and he brought you to the couch. There was no time for patience, his hands pulled down your athletic shorts, and your hands undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants shoving them to his knees.

  
“Fuck me, Johnny.” He rotated you so that he sat on the couch, and you climbed onto his lap. What a picture you were, sitting on his lap with his pants half off and your shorts gone with your shirt pulled down to expose your breasts to Johnny. His mouth toyed with one of your nipples as he ran his length along your dripping core. You threw your head back and moaned; this was just what you needed. Your hands worked at the buttons of his shirt until it was completely opened. Your fingers ran along his smooth chest, causing him to moan. His deep moans were the sounds of your dreams, you could get off on just his voice.

  
“I need you in me. Now.” He wasted no time lining himself up and pushing into you in one fast stroke. A drawn out moan tore from your throat, and your head fell back again.

  
“Yes!” There was no better feeling than Johnny’s dick in your wet pussy. He thrust up into you at a quick and hard pace. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and loud moans, so neither of you heard the keys in the door. Ten had his own pair because of how often he was over.

  
There was a loud thump, and Johnny froze inside of you as both of you looked to the source of the sound. Ten stood in the doorway, his bag dropped to the floor and his jaw dropped open. In the light of the kitchen, you could see his cheeks blush, and his hand flew to cover his eyes.

  
“Sorry, I- sorry, I’ll go.” He took a step backwards, stumbling over his bag but regaining his footing quickly.

  
“Wait.” It was Johnny’s voice from beneath you that commanded him to wait. Ten’s hand slowly lowered, but he still averted his gaze to anywhere but the pair of you. “I’ve seen the way y/n looks at you. And I’ve seen the way you look at both of us. Why don’t you stay? You can just watch, or you can participate. But I think we’d all benefit if you stayed.” Your eyes widened as you looked at Johnny, and he looked back to you, lifting your hand to his mouth and kissing the back.

  
“I’m not mad, Ten’s beautiful. I get it. I want you to be pleased in any way possible.” You glanced back at Ten and saw a very noticeable tent in his pants, which made you even more wet if that was possible. He was staring at you with wide eyes.

  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Take off your clothes.” You pulled your bottom lip into your mouth as Ten’s feet shuffled towards the couch. He slowly pulled off his shoe, followed by the other, before you rolled your eyes.

  
“Come here.” He paused a few seconds before his eyes flicked to Johnny, who nodded his approval. Ten came towards you, and you reached out to the hem of his shirt. The tent in his pants was even more prominent, but you started with his shirt, peeling it off of him inch by inch and caressing the skin underneath. His abs were toned and defined because of his athleticism, you couldn’t help your tongue as you reached out to lick the skin that his shirt exposed. It was salty from his sweat, but you didn’t mind as his shirt came all the way off. Ten let out a moan that was much higher pitched than Johnny’s, but made you wet all the same.

  
“Turn around, babe.” Johnny’s hands went to your waist as he lifted your hips and helped you turn around so you faced Ten, and your back was to your boyfriend.

  
“Suck him off while I fuck you, okay?” You couldn’t find your voice, so you just nodded as Johnny’s dick slid back into you. Your hands finally dove into Ten’s sweatpants and wrapped around his thick and warm length. You wasted no time throwing his pants to his ankles and licking from the head to the base of his length. You moaned as Johnny thrust particularly hard, which caused Ten to suck in a breath. Your lips wrapped around him wholly, and you began to bob up and down on him. The soft moans from his lips motivated you to take him deeper and deeper down your throat. You reached up to find his hand and moved it to your hair to let him know he could control it. At first he was hesitant, but soon enough he was fucking into your mouth just like Johnny. Johnny was longer, but Ten was thicker. You were filled at both ends, and you felt so used in the best way. You could feel your orgasm building, you were so close, but then Johnny pulled out. You pulled off of Ten with a whiny moan.

  
“I know baby, almost, but not yet. We’ll make you feel so good,” He slapped your ass and you couldn’t help the moan that slipped from your throat, “Ready to fuck her?” He looked up to Ten, whose cheeks were still red. You couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal, but you assumed it was probably a mixture of both. A breathy yes fell from his lips, and Johnny pulled you off him and set you next to him. He stood up, his shirt falling all the way off. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off his legs until he stood completely naked in front of the two of you, his dick still erect against his stomach.

  
“Don’t do anything until I get back.” He walked towards the bedroom, and you could only wonder what he went to get. You looked back to Ten, whose chest was still heaving from receiving one of the best blowjobs of his life. You knew you were good at giving head.

  
“Having fun?” A grin came onto your lips as a foreign confidence swelled within you. Ten’s eyes fell to the floor as a bashful smirk took over his face.

  
“Yeah. Definitely not how I expected my night to go, but I’m not disappointed.” Johnny traveled back down the hallway with a few foil packets in his hand.

  
“You’re not allowed to cum in my girlfriend, that’s my privilege only.” He tossed a condom to Ten, who wasted no time ripping it open and sliding it over himself. “Fuck her good, Ten. Don’t be afraid to go hard; she likes it rough.” Johnny sat himself down in the armchair; apparently he wouldn’t be participating in this round, “Y/N, put your arms on the back of the couch. She likes being fucked from behind.” Johnny’s eyes were black with lust as his hand wrapped around his length. You always knew he’d be into voyeurism. You did as he said so you stood on your knees facing the back of the couch, and Ten stepped up behind you. You reached behind you and found one of his hands and pulled it to your breasts.

  
“Come on, don’t be shy.” The moment you felt him near your core, another wave of wetness came over you. The first thrust in made you moan loudly. He felt different than Johnny, not better, but not worse either. When he began a slow pace, you pushed yourself back trying to go faster.

  
“Harder, Ten. I know you’ve got more in you.” After your words, it was as if something inside of him snapped. His hips pistoned into yours fast and hard. His hand was playing with your breasts while his other one toyed with your clit. You could feel your orgasm approaching you quickly again. A certain thrust hit the perfect spot, and a scream came from your throat.

  
“Yes! Oh god, right there!” He continued to pound into you with harsh breaths and groans, and soon you could feel your orgasm crash over you. He continued to thrust into you a few more times until his hips stuttered and his own orgasm shattered over him with a drawn out moan. He pulled out and collapsed on the side of the couch with his eyes closed and his head thrown back. You heard a loud groan and turned to see Johnny’s eyes on Ten as his own hips stuttered and the white ropes of his cum shot onto his hand and stomach.

  
_What a completely unexpected and fun night._


End file.
